


4am

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Series: Sleeping At Last [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Training Camp, in mean lbh that's pretty much canon tho so, kenma loves shouyo so much tbh, not-so-canon-divergence, where shouyo and kenma are dating and very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: It's almost 4am, and all Kenma wants is to cuddle his small boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> this is for ren! She gave me the prompt _“You came to my room at 4am, to cuddle?”_ and this is the Trash that I came up with. Sorry that it's terrible and super rushed, i swear ilysm

3:36am.

It’s 3:36am and Kenma can’t sleep. This is nothing unusual, but tonight is different. Under normal circumstances, it would be the overwhelming, crushing fear of the future and his complete insignificance in life that would keep him up. Instead of the usual thoughts that plague his mind at 4am, he can’t seem to stop thinking about Shouyou. Every time he closes his eyes, he can see Shouyou’s smile as though it’s printed on the backs of his eyelids.

Tora is loudly snoring somewhere on the other side of the room, and the air smells vaguely of sweat and deodorant, but Kenma can almost imagine that he’s with Shouyou at that very moment. Pressed together, Shouyou’s soft hair brushing against Kenma’s cheek as he murmurs, “I love you”, Kenma pressing sleepy kisses to Shouyou’s nose just to feel it scrunch up in the way that he loves.

From the moment Shouyou had stepped off the bus at their training camp, hand shielding his eyes from the midday sun as he eagerly shouted, “Kenma!”, it had been impossible to keep his eyes off him. There’s always been something about Shouyou that draws him in like no one else ever has.

He can still feel Shouyou jumping into his arms, still feel his small boyfriend’s body pressed against his own as he fluttered quick, excited kisses all over Kenma’s face.

Kenma gives a frustrated groan into the air, slinging an arm over his eyes. Ever since their first meeting all those months back, Shouyou has been all that Kenma can think of. Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou. Freckles and tan skin and warm eyes deep enough to make Kenma feel like melting. Shouyou grinning at him and yawning and laughing and stretching before practice and Kenma  _ really  _ needs to calm down before his thoughts get too out of hand. He sees Shouyou on the ground, chest horizontal with the floor as he stretches his lithe limbs, imagines those gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist. He imagines Shouyou giving those adorable soft, mewling noises and tugging on Kenma’s roots, lips roving over skin and leaving marks for everyone to see.

Suddenly Kenma is too hot and he throws the sheets off as he tries to cool down.

He always misses Shouyou when they’re apart, but knowing that they’re in the same building makes it so much worse. He thinks back to the message Shouyou had sent him hours ago, (“i rlly wish i could cuddle youright now knma!!!” with a bunch of sad emojis and seemingly randomly placed exclamation marks). He pulls his phone out to check the time.

3:48am.

It’s a split second decision, one he’s vaguely terrified that he’s going to regret later, when he pulls himself up and cautiously steps over the sleeping bodies of his teammates. Lev tries to cling onto his leg in his sleep. Kenma goes out of his way to step right around Lev’s grasping hands.

The floorboards are cold under his feet as he rushes down the hallway, shivering. He immediately regrets not stopping to pull a sweater over his simple lightweight shirt. Panic almost overwhelms him for a moment when he stops in front of the room Karasuno is staying in, fearful thoughts of being thrown out or rejected instantly rushing to the front of his mind. He takes a deep, steadying breath to settle himself, and reaches out to twist the doorknob.

Even in the dark it’s easy to spot his boyfriend. Shouyou’s always been a very active sleeper, tending to squirm around and kick a lot at night. Sugawara had gently suggested that Shouyou sleep slightly further off than the others to avoid any more accidents, ever since he’d almost broken Yamaguchi’s nose. Shouyou had gone straight to Kenma, practically in tears and wailing about feeling left out. It had taken Kenma almost a half hour to talk Shouyou down.

Kenma quickly steps over Shouyou’s teammates, flinching when he lightly steps on Kageyama’s hand and almost wakes him up. His heart is pounding from the anxiety of one of them (especially someone as intensely scary as Kageyama) waking up, and by the time he manages to reach Shouyou his heart is ready to burst out of his chest. No time is wasted as he lifts up Shouyou’s heavy blankets and slips in beside him, shifting his boyfriend’s limbs into more manageable positions.

A wave of calm seems to rush over Kenma as he snuggles up to Shouyou, arms wrapped around his small waist and face pressed into the crook of Shouyou’s neck.

Only a moment passes before Shouyou squirms slightly, and his breath is beside his ear as Shouyou tiredly slurs, “Kenma? What’re you doin’?”

Kenma briefly squeezes Shouyou where he holds him around the waist, and mumbles, “I wanted to cuddle.”

He feels Shouyou shuffle back till they’re face to face, noses brushing. “What’s the time?”

“A few minutes till 4.”

“You came to my room at 4am, to cuddle?”

Heat blooms quickly across Kenma’s cheeks. “Yes.”

It seems to take a moment for Shouyou to register what’s happening, and then his eyes are brightening as he smiles, chirping, “Okay! I wanted to cuddle too!” He quickly moves back in to press their bodies together, legs wrapped around each other. Kenma still holds onto Shouyou’s waist as Shouyou slips his arms up around Kenma’s shoulders, holding him close.

Shouyou gives a content sigh, for a moment pressing his lips into Kenma’s hair, before shifting around a bit to get more comfortable. Then he goes still, breaths evening out and slowing.

It’s 4am when Kenma finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Shouyou's teammates wake up to find Shouyou in a normal sleeping position for once, albeit with his boyfriend in his arms. They decide that as long as Kenma can keep him sleeping like a normal human being, they can cuddle whenever they want at training camps


End file.
